headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/Z
Zaadja System The Zaadja System is a stellar system located in the Savareen Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. The ice planet Zaadja is located in this system. In 22 BBY, the Grand Army of the Republic led a mission to Zaadja to destroy a Geonosian weapons factory. Jedi Master Tohno sacrificed her life to destroy the facility. Zam Wesell Zel Zel is the name of a star from which the Zel system, or Zeltros system is named. It has five planets that orbit it and a total of forty moons. Zeldiis Zeldiis is a planet in the Zel system. It is the second planet from its sun and has three moons. Zellone Zellone is a planet in the Zel system. It is the fifth planet and the farthest planet from its sun. It has seventeen moons. Zeloa Zeloa is a planet in the Zel system. It is the closest planet to its sun and is a gas giant with fourteen moons. Zeltrons Zeltrons are a humanoid alien race who come from the planet Zeltros. Physically, they resemble humans, but are easily distinguished due to their dark red skin. Zeltrons are by their nature social and sexually aggressive people, who often indulge themselves in lifestyles of extreme hedonism. Part of what make Zeltrons so unique among other near-humans is there ability to produce pheromones, which makes them more attractive to other races. Zeltrons also possess limited empathic abilities, enabling them to sense the emotional state of another individual. Combining these two traits made resisting a Zeltrons charms nearly impossible. Zeltros Zeltros is a planet in the Zel system. It is the third planet farthest from its sun and is a terrestrial world with two moons. Zeltros is the homeworld of the Zeltron race. Zeltros system The Zeltros system, also referred to as simply the Zel system was a stellar system with five planets, which included Zeloa, Zeldiis, Zeltros, Zelvahn and Zellone. The red-skinned alien race known as the Zeltrons are from the Zel system. The Zeltrons possess the abilities of empathy and pheromone control. Zelvahn Zelvahn is a planet in the Zel system. It is the fourth planet farthest from its sun and has four moons. Zertik Strom Zertik Strom was an Imperial officer during the Galactic Civil War. He used his position of commander into gaining some measure of control over the gambling space station known as The Wheel. He manipulated events to convince the Wheel Security Force that members of the Rebel Alliance were working against their interests. After inciting a riot, he tried to escape the carnage and get to his ship, but station administrator Simon Greyshade intercepted him. Greyshade activated a proton grenade that killed Strom, and ultimately himself. Zeta Squadron Zeta Squadron was a military squadron of Imperial Stormtroopers in service to the First Galactic Empire and were active during the Galactic Civil War. They were one of three squadrons that comprised the Desert Sands Unit. Zeta Squadron was a specialty group trained to function in hot, arid terrains. They were often referred to as Sandtroopers. Zolan Zolan is a planet and the primary world of the Zolan star system in the Lambda sector in the Mid-Rim territories. Zolan is home to the Clawdite race, who are shape-shifting Changelings. A Clawdite of note is Zam Wesell, who was hired to assassinate Senator Padmé Amidala in 22 BBY. Zorbak Known professionally as The Great Zorbak, this individual was of an unknown humanoid race. It is unclear whether her white compexion is reflective of her race, or if she is simply wearing makeup. She was part of a gymnastics troupe that were featured on holographic entertainment systems. The young wookiee, Lumpawaroo enjoyed watching the acrobats perform on his holographic table on Wookiee Life Day. Zutmore Zutmore was a female Snivvian from Cadomai Prime. In 0 ABY, Zutmore was seen as one of the many patrons who frequented Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley on the planet Tatooine. She was present when the Galactic Empire imposed a strict curfew on the city, forcing the night time bartender Ackmena to close up the cantina early. Ackmena assuaged growing tempers by offering a round of drinks to the entire room – on the house. In order to keep everything as amicable as possible, she began singing a song entitled "Goodnight, But Not Goodbye".